


Together Again

by junosea



Series: Old Bleach stuff [1]
Category: Bleach
Genre: And to the right you will see old work that no one needed to see, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, oh well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-11
Updated: 2015-02-11
Packaged: 2018-03-11 22:58:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3335909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junosea/pseuds/junosea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Both of them were secretly clutching onto each other, and the small void between them would soon disappear as fragile-looking hands crept onto the wooden surface, eventually clasping fingers together, fingers linking together with an unheard lock.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Together Again

As two men stare across the small table, only their secret smiles could convene what whispers had echoed around the silent room. One was sitting back with a relaxed and lazy pose. The other was upright, a scowl placed upon his worn out face. They were utterly different at most times, but even the most differences in life could place things evenly out.

The older man on the left shared his thoughts with only a sly smirk to show what he though, and anyone could've agreed that if they knew of the situation at hand, the expression the hat-wearing man had shown was the complete opposite of what he was telling without a word. Sound started to fill the air as he tapped a single cane repeatedly on the ground, reeling in to a never ending muse.

The younger boy on the right could only look on with his trademark scowl, regret hinting in his tired eyes. He hadn't grown up enough to be able to properly digest what life had thrown at him in just a short amount of time; a thin body and bags under his eyes could easily expose hidden sins. He had been holding together by thin strings of a puppet, dancing along the stage until the master had finally decided his bitter end.

Even if their relationship was kept but a tart shadow, it wouldn't be long before it would make a figure in daylight. They were not ashamed. But they were hesitant.

Both of them were secretly clutching onto each other, and the small void between them would soon disappear as fragile-looking hands crept onto the wooden surface, eventually clasping fingers together, fingers linking together with an unheard lock. The older man looked up from the dull flooring, his hat slinking backwards from his eyes, and the youth could see the sincerity in them, returning the look with a lifting forlorn gaze of his own. Not a sentence had been released during the time they relished in alone, but it would only take look from one to the other to confirm they were not alone in the dwindling presence of the one sitting across from theirselves. A momentum would come where they would have to separate for a short or long amount of period, although in the end, they both knew their fingers would always lock together again some day. It was a fact they had each loved to remember.


End file.
